


Всё, что есть

by NichikN



Series: Чак-Чак сборник [16]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Kink, M/M, PWP, Romance, Swearing, yep more pwp
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NichikN/pseuds/NichikN
Summary: Пьяный Витька, очаровательный Джей-Джей и влюблённый Отабек.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy
Series: Чак-Чак сборник [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600690
Kudos: 1





	Всё, что есть

Маккачин крепко привалился к ноге и тяжело дышал, седая шерсть мягко путалась под пальцами.

Слева доносилось пьяное Витькино нытьё.

Маршрут Леваль-Торонто на строптивой «сентре» Жан-Жака порядком их вымотал, и теперь они сели вразвалку на огромном пёстром ковре, сытые, чистые, разморённые, поочередно щелкали суставами и разминали плечи и шею.

Витя хлестал канадский «Юкон Джек» из горлышка и уже порядком набрался. По-хорошему он и не просыхал после окончания рекламных съёмок, в которые их впутал Жан-Жак. Собственно, на волне опьянения Витьку сюда и забросило. И теперь он украшал гостиную Жан-Жака, являя собой живое доказательство вечной любви.

— Вот скажите мне на милость, на кой ляд Юри сдались эти курсы русского языка?! Сейчас он мог бы быть здесь, а не там. И почему это я ему так мешаю, что он попросил задержаться на пару дней?

Он театрально махнул бликующей бутылкой, и Отабек завороженно проследил за пробежавшими по полу солнечными зайчиками.

— Ник, ну у него экзамен послезавтра. — Жан-Жак блеснул бутылкой пива в ответ. У него зайчики были зелёные.— А ты и правда назойливый.

— Зачем ему эти экзамены?! Он же олимпийский медалист! Он сам их экз-сз-саменовать может! — Седая стрижка нимбом светилась в лучах яркого зимнего солнца, опадала на выцветшие алкоголем глаза. В светлом пятне от окна было не разобрать, на кого он был больше похож: на бухого ангела или на отмытого волшебством бомжа.

— Да ты же и так видишься с ним каждый день. Зато тебе повезло побывать у меня в гостях!

Витя посмотрел с недоумением, но Жан-Жак никогда и не претендовал на звание мастера утешений.

— Но я скучаю, — жалобно прошептал Витя, — мой Юри, как он там?

Посмотрел на Отабека так, будто тот мог знать ответ. А он вообще-то и знал:

— Он спит, Вить. В Питере сейчас, — Отабек прикинул в уме, — пять утра.

— Мой Юри так сладко спи-ит. Очки лежат на тумбочке-е… — Витя приобрёл мечтательное выражение. — И у него такое безмятежное лицо-о… Красивое-е…

Жан-Жак вытянул ногу к ноге Отабека и погладил носком кроссовка босую стопу. Отабек никогда, наверное, не поймёт, зачем ходить в обуви, если её можно наконец снять.

— …Губы надул… Ну знаете, эти губы… азиатского типа? — продолжал блаженно бормотать Витя.

Жан-Жак откинулся на продавленное кресло, опираясь на локти, и уставился на Отабека:

— То-о-очно. Азиатские — блядские.

Развалился напротив, точно наглый самодовольный котяра, который ещё не в курсе, что завтра к ветеринару. Хочу — сметану жру, хочу — в тапки сру. Отабек взгляд не отвёл. Только подбородок дёрнул вверх.

Жан-Жак игриво поднял брови.

—  _ Ш-ш-ш! _ — вдруг встрепенулся Витя. —  _ Ты что, про Юри?! Да что ты понимаешь? Да ты сам шлюхан, понял? _

Отабек пнул его по голой ноге.

— Ты по-русски базаришь, Вить.

Витя сфокусировал взгляд и почесал на английском, но с жутким акцентом:

— Я говорю, Джей-Джей, что ты несёшь? Разве так можно? Они такие… бьютифул. Такие… такие софт… сви-ит, бла-анд… Бека, помоги мне, — велел он.

— Выразительные, — подсказал Отабек.

Витя одобрительно кивнул.

— Знаю одного человека, — продолжил Отабек, — которому тоже такие нравятся. Полный придурок, но вкус у него хороший.

Витя задумался, а Жан-Жак неодобрительно насупил брови.

— Слушай, Бека, — заговорщически прошептал Витя, — а может, он такой придурок оттого, что влюблён в одного очень закрытого человека? Это эффективно отупляет, не понаслышке знаю.

И глаза вдруг сделались, как два пьяных репья. И глаза Жан-Жака — как два репья, только трезвых и от того более острых.

Отабек ощутил неприятный холодок в груди. Жан-Жак безусловно влюблён, он знает, но насколько это постоянное состояние? Как долго это будет правдой? Как бы ни было, тему нужно было срочно менять.

— А может, ему корона жмёт, Витя? — уточнил Отабек. — В этом у тебя тоже опыт хороший.

Витя рассмеялся, картинно откинув волосы.

— Бека, Бека, Бека, — покачал он головой, — разве какие-то короны сравнятся с этими губами? Они не нежные, нет. Страстные. Дерзкие. — Витя подался вперёд, упираясь взглядом в губы Отабека. На светлое лицо упала тень, солнечное очарование потухло.

— Может, вызывающие? — Отабек улыбнулся. Он смотрел в глаза, но боковым зрением следил за сердитым Жан-Жаком.

— Может, и вызывающие, — согласился Витя и добавил: — Такие… сексуальные.

Отабек думал, какой Жан-Жак искренний, трогательный в своём раздражении. Хотелось раззадоривать его ещё, как несуразного котёнка-подростка. Щёлкнуть по носу, дернуть за усы, сунуть палец в рот, когда будет зевать. И смотреть в эти нелепо-удивлённые дурашливые глаза.

Жан-Жак и сам любил подшутить по любому поводу, и провоцировал, шельма, не моргая пушистыми ресничками, так что небольшая месть грела и веселила.

— Ты чего такой влюблённый, Бека? — Витя протянул руку, и коснулся подбородка Отабека. — Я как в зеркало смотрю.

Отабек сжал запястье, убирая чужую руку от своего лица. Длины пальцев не хватило, и он компенсировал силой.

— Любишь Жаньку нашего, да? — Витя сел на место, и его волосы снова засияли. — А как ты его любишь? Расскажешь?

— Может, и расскажу. Но точно не тебе.

Отабек забрал у Жан-Жака бутылку из рук и сделал глоток, глядя в его уже не наглые, а растерянные глаза.

По лицу Жан-Жака видно было, что он всё понял, и что ему не нравится, что его дразнят, и весь этот разговор. Отабек подумал, что Жан-Жаку непременно нужен хвост. Он бы сейчас водил им из стороны в сторону, нервно поддергивая кончиком. А Отабек пустил бы по ковру зелёных зайчиков, и Жан-Жак бы всё забыл и бросился их ловить.

— Думаю, никому ты не расскажешь, — продолжил Витя, неторопливо, будто счищая кожуру твёрдыми пальцами. — Говорить тяжело, понимаю. Это нужна особая смелость. Юри вот так не рассказывает до сих пор. Но с такими «выразительными» губами как будто можно и не говорить словами, да? Когда они такие…

— …мягкие, Витя, да? — Отабек улыбнулся, не отводя взгляда от Жан-Жака. Паника тошнотой подкатила к горлу, запуская бей-или-беги режим. — Чувственные?

— А какие, какие они чувствительные, — поддержал Витя.

— Думаю, что о-очень чувствительные… — ядовито вкрутил Жан-Жак.

— Эй! — Витя возмущённо пнул почему-то Отабека: — Мы о моём муже вообще-то!Что за молодёжь пошла…

Он глубокомысленно пробормотал ещё что-то, вероятно, на японском, и свернулся калачиком на полу, обнимая кадку с увядающим фикусом.

Отабек вздохнул:

— Понесли?

Жан-Жак прожигал его взглядом.

Отабека вдруг смыло нежностью, и он поплыл. Порывалось немедленно утешить, обнять, взобраться сверху, щекотать, тискать, трепать волосы, чтобы Жан-Жак хохотал, чтобы задыхался от счастья. Смотреть, как глаза лучатся восторгом. И улыбка эта его дурацкая. Красивая. Чтобы под ложечкой щемило так больно и так хорошо. Чтобы каждый вдох с трудом.

Отабек напугается этого. Захочет убежать, спрятаться или хотя бы закрыть лицо руками. Будто что-то стыдное. Но ни сбежать, ни спрятаться не сможет; стиснет зубы и молча погибнет, как бабочка, пришпиленный влюблённым взглядом вместо стальной кручёной булавки.

— Понесли, — всё-таки согласился Жан-Жак и поднялся с пола.

С трудом подняв сопротивляющегося Витю, они потащились на второй этаж.

Витя волочил ногами, спотыкался и задорно напевал «…эй, тореро! Жизнь, как миг!», Маккачин радостно путался в ногах, потявкивая в такт.

—  _ А куда мы, собст-н-но, идём? _

—  _ Это мы идём, а тебя несут, _ — Отабек старался не наступить Маккачину на лапу.

— Можно по-английски? — прошипел Жан-Жак.

— Да просто обсудили губы азиатские.

— Точно! — услужливо подтвердил Витя.

Жан-Жак резко развернулся и сбросил его с себя. Пьяная тяжесть размазалась по Отабеку, обнимая его белыми руками за шею. Отабек пошатнулся.

— Бека, а ты чё такой маленький? — окутал перегаром Витя.

Жан-Жак нервно всплеснул руками и подхватил Витю обратно.

— Жей-Жей, ты Беку-то нашего бер-реги, — язык заплетался, Витя доверительно заглядывал ему в глаза. — А то Юрка тебе яйца от-торвёт, если чё.

Жан-Жак метал глазами молнии. Комната, как назло, была в конце коридора.

— Твой красный плащ, твой траурный покров! Эй, то-ре-ро-о, ты или бык? Качается чаша весо-о-ов…

— Ник, ты ужасно поёшь, я тебя сейчас в окно выкину, — злился Жан-Жак открывая, наконец, дверь.

— А какой этаж? — встрепенулся Витя, вырвался, выглянул в единственное окно, раздвигая жалюзи, и усмехнулся: — Фу, второй, что ли?

Жан-Жак закатил глаза. Вдвоём они оторвали Витьку от подоконника, втащили в комнату и бросили на диван. Отабек накрыл его пледом, который Жан-Жак тут же сдёрнул.

— Обойдётся!

Отабек пожал плечами, потрепал по макушке пса, завалившегося у дивана, и вышел из комнаты, говоря с Жан-Жаком:

— Так что, может, мы тоже поспать? Или… — Жан-Жак резко развернул его в коридоре и зажал между собой и захлопнувшейся Витькиной дверью. — …или нет?

— А ты знаешь, Бека, — вкрадчиво предупредил, — что у меня встаёт, когда ты говоришь «или нет»?

Свет протиснулся между рейками занавесок, обнял Жан-Жака ровными тонкими полосками, превращая в Чеширского Кота. Яркая линия попала точно на сердитые глаза.

— Да.

Полосатый Жан-Жак навис, запирая Отабека руками с обеих сторон.

— А ты знаешь, что у меня встаёт, когда ты говоришь «да» этим своим ртом?

Жан-Жак смотрел на губы не отрываясь.

— Да.

— Что это было сейчас, — ворковал Жан-Жак, — когда Нику рассказывал про свои губы?

— Тебе рассказывал, дурик.

Отабек подхватил край жановой футболки и потянул вверх, оголяя живот. Он вёз пальцами, задирая красную с чёрным ткань, по груди, по мелким мурашкам на горле.

— Держи.

— Нарываешься, — протянул Жан-Жак, но послушно взял подол футболки зубами.

Отабек повёл обратно, по груди, раздвигая редкие чёрные волоски, по твёрдому животу, по широкой темной дорожке от пупка, пальцами под пояс джинс; сжал пряжку и потянул на себя.

— Расстегнёшь сам? Или нет?

Зрачки в ярких радужках расширились до края; хитрая улыбка приоткрыла блестящие зубы, сжимающие ткань. Он снял футболку и сбросил тряпкой на пол.

— А расскажи-ка, Бека… — Жан-Жак тронул нижнюю губу указательным пальцем. — Зачем тебе такие дерзкие губы?

Отабек сглотнул.

— Чтобы лучше дерзить тебе, очевидно?

— А зачем, Бека, они такие соблазнительные? — Жан-Жак провёл по верхней большим пальцем.

Тонкая кожа мгновенно стала восприимчивой, губы раскрылись, отвечая на ласку, Отабек неровно выдохнул.

— Чтобы лучше соблазнять тебя, глупый.

Только глупый тут был Отабек. Кровь отхлынула от мозга, и он стремительно переставал соображать. Жан-Жак гладил кончиками пальцев и не давал Отабеку поймать их ртом. Желание растеклось по языку с железным привкусом, прикосновения остро отдавали адреналином в живот. Отабек закрыл глаза, расслабляясь, фиксируясь на ощущениях.

— А зачем они такие пошлые, Бека?

— Чтобы ты уже засунул пальцы мне в рот.

Но Жвн-Жак только обвёл губы по контуру.

— А зачем, Бека, они такие сладкие? — медленно облизал верхнюю, и улыбнулся в ответ на стон и открывшиеся глаза.

— Чтобы целовать тебя, тупица.

И тупица тоже был Отабек. Да и похрену, не всё ли равно, когда Жан-Жак так близко пахнет солодом и чёрным перцем? Он потянулся вперёд, но Жан-Жак обратно прижал его к двери. Сердце быстро забилось в горячую ладонь.

— А зачем тебе, Бека, — Жан-Жак надавил на губы, на этот раз толкая дальше между зубов средний и указательный, — такой наглый язык?

Отабек со стоном проскользнул языком, раздвигая пальцы, слизывая солёный вкус кожи и выпустил, чтобы ответить:

— Это чтобы лучше отсосать тебе, Жан-Жак.

Жан-Жак улыбнулся пьяно и как-то очень нежно.

— Бека…

— Если ты, конечно, расстегнёшь сегодня штаны. — Отабек забрал большой палец в рот. В паху назойливо стучало, джинсы давили, но ради вот этого взгляда стоило немного потерпеть.

Жан-Жак нервно дергал пряжку на своём ремне, пока Отабек скользко гладил языком и кусался, поторапливая. Жан-Жак согнул палец, цепляя за нижние зубы, не позволяя закрыть рот; прикончил пуговицы, и со стоном сжал свой член в кулаке.

Отабек вытолкнул палец языком.

— Мне.

Жан-Жак торопливо расстёгивал его джинсы и, должно быть, молился Деве Марии, что пряжка на магните и не пуговицы, а молния. Отабек и сам готов был молиться на это хоть шайтану, потому что терпеть уже не было сил.

Он упал на колени немедленно, стягивая штаны с Жан-Жака вместе с бельём. Облизал, торопливо, как получилось, и взял сразу глубоко, заглушая собственный стон.

Жан-Жак громко выдохнул, положил ладони на дверь.

Член легко скользил во рту, толкаясь то в нёбо, то в язык; Отабек помогал рукой, ограничивая глубину, медленно с нажимом облизывал, так, как он любил. Так, чтобы сверху слетали всхлипы, обрывки французских вперемешку с английскими фраз, и английские выходили по-смешному картавыми. Второй рукой Отабек дрочил себе, в том же ритме, измазав ладонь в собственной слюне, стекающей по подбородку.

Когда Жан-Жак уперся локтями и лбом в дверь и шёпот перешёл в низкие хриплые стоны, Отабек сдвинул руку и пустил глубже. В горле запершило, на глаза навернулись слёзы, но увеличившаяся сверху громкость заводила, толкала ближе к оргазму. Слюна холодной струйкой стекала по подбородку и локтю, капала на пол. Жан-Жак то запускал дрожащие пальцы в волосы, давил на затылок, то со стуком впечатывал ладони обратно; и как хорошо, что Витька убрался в дрова, иначе это был бы финиш, потому что Жан-Жак стонал в эту чёртову дверь будто специально.

Вообще-то, Жан-Жак умел и погромче.

Отабек провёл предплечьем между жановых колен, поднимая и укладывая его ногу на своё плечо, полностью лишая Жан-Жака возможности двигаться, надавил между ягодиц и скользко по слюне ввёл в Жан-Жака два пальца, плавно раздвигая тесное и горячее.

Горячим вообще было всё, Отабек горел, Жан-Жак был повсюду, он плавил собой, заполнил всё вокруг и внутри горячим: горячее влажно давило на язык, горячее мягко обжимало пальцы, и эти бесстыдные крики удовольствия по ушам тоже были горячие. Всего несколько движений до сорванного предупредительного «Бека», чтобы податься головой назад, продолжая облизывать, собирая под язык солёно-мыльный вкус.

Отабек тяжело сел, опираясь спиной о холодную дверь. Жан-Жак сполз вниз, устраиваясь между его колен, и Отабек выплюнул в подставленную Жан-Жаком ладонь. Он дрочил себе, глядя в опьяневшие глаза и на скулы, полыхавшие так, что, казалось, можно было обжечься. Жан-Жак скользко мазнул по саднящим губам большим пальцем, размазывая сперму со слюной, надавил на зубы, проталкивая палец в рот, навстречу языку. Мокро сжал кулак Отабека, усиливая давление и тормозя движения, оттягивая желанный момент, внимательно заглядывая в лицо. Отабек нетерпеливо застонал, поднимая бёдра, напрягая ноги, толкаясь в руку, он зажмурился до ярких пятен перед глазами; хотелось сохраниться в этом мучительном моменте перед разрядкой. Продлить ещё немного…

— Блядские губы у тебя, Бека, — доверительно сообщил Жан-Жак, — и сам ты блядь.

Кровь волной прилила к лицу, обжигающе плеснула в пах, Отабек мстительно сжал палец зубами, кончая себе в ладонь.

Жан-Жак аккуратно вытер Отабека своей фирменной футболкой и сел удобнее, упираясь пятками в дверь. Он потянул на себя, в объятия, чтобы тепло дышать в макушку, лениво гладить по волосам и мокрой спине. Отабек закрыл глаза и расслабленно обмяк. «Хоть бы время остановилось…» — мягко шевельнулось в голове. Он усмехнулся сам себе. Хорошо было так сидеть.

И по-другому тоже было хорошо: проснуться вместе липкими, отправиться на пробежку, и поджопник отвесить, и почитать ему книгу, а он будет перебивать, рассуждая вслух. А ещё обставить в шашки, продуть в «Чапаева», и обсудить, почему у зверей шерсть, а у людей вдруг волосы…

— Бека, — прошептал Жан-Жак, и отстранился, чтобы смотреть посветлевшими глазами больно, как он умел. — Ты чего там лыбишься?

Отабек напрягся от того, что русское «люблю» чуть не спрыгнуло с языка, но Жан-Жак, кажется, читал мысли или вроде того, потому что спросил:

— Как ты меня любишь, Бека?

Отабеку было много что сказать и спросить на это: «Жан-Жак, я ведь вот так в тебя влюблён. Ты во мне насквозь и навылет.

А как тебе надо, Жан-Жак?

Как тебе ещё надо? Чтобы я с ума сошёл?

Так я уже, только не смотри вот так, будто я у тебя украл или ударил тебя, или не люблю».

Но Отабек совсем не умел такое говорить, он вообще не любил слова. Словами люди врут.

Он потянулся, поцеловал, сильно, как мог. «Вот так тебе понятно?» И этот вкус во рту всё испортил сейчас, опошлил. Отабек спрятал лицо на загорелой шее, пальцы в спутанных волосах. Прижался крепко, сердцем к сердцу. «Вот так сильно, Жан-Жак, не бывает сильнее, забирай всё». И Отабеку стало страшно, что он неправильный, что у него, может, просто нет столько, сколько Жан-Жаку нужно; а пьяный Витька прошептал назойливо в голове, что ещё словами люди говорят правду.

За дверью заскулил, заскрёб лапами Маккачин, и нужно его выпустить, так некстати.

  
  



End file.
